Forward Unto Tomorrow
by Nomad1911
Summary: On the single most important day for Lucy, she feels forgotten. With Natsu hot on her tail and a shipwreck to boot. What could possibly happen?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So I asked for prompts from my readers and this came up! I have it finished and will be typing the rest from hard copy. Big Thanks to MarSofTheGalaxies for this prompt. I will have one more after this. If your new to my stories; I have a few more Nalu. If you have another Nalu prompt or would like another ship, please click on my story asking readers for prompt. I will try to get that prompt underway shortly. Happy reading! As always, leave a review!

Lucy stretched out on one fine spring morning with enthusiasm. Her smile was boosting her mood with every second she was awake. Humming a merry tune, she proceeded with her morning routine. Once her shower was over, she began to notice that her apartment was quiet.

Checking under her blankets and thought her apartment only clothed in a towel, she began to frown. "Something is missing" she pondered while tapped her cheek. A certain pink haired Mage and his blue companion where missing. She sighed and continued on her day.

After her routine and a brisk bouncing walk to the guild with her spirit Plue, she strolled into Fairy Tail. Per usual, everyone was seated with their drinks and respective teams. Directly in front of her, was the bar. Sitting at the bar was her long time partner and Team mate Natsu. The familiar blue cat spread his wings and glided to her. "Lucy!" He called with a smile. "Hiya Luce!" Natsu yelled swallowing his food.

With her milkshake down and the pancakes gone, Lucy impatiently looked around the room. "What's wrong Lucy?" Asked Mirajane with a quizzical look. "It's my birthday today and no one has said anything" she confessed dejectedly. The blonde laid her head on the oak bar. Natsu sat beside her confused.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He prodded the celestial Mage. She huffed at the question and quickly sat up with anger in her brown eyes. "I shouldn't have to! You guys are my friends. Should be something that everyone remembers" she growled. The pink haired Mage smiled. "Don't worry Happy and I will get you something" he tried to reassure the girl. "No thanks, I'm just gonna go on a job by myself" she declined.

Lucy stood in front of the large cork board. Quickly she grabbed the one for the most jewel and headed out. At her apartment she packed up. Meanwhile, back at the guild, Natsu stood in confusion with Mirajane.

"Go after her Natsu!" Mirajane yelled at him. With panic flowing through him, he ran after the blonde Mage. The familiar scent of Sakura blossoms and French vanilla filled his nostrils leading him to Lucy's apartment. Inside, Natsu noticed the drawers in disarray. "Natsu!" Happy cried as he glided through the open door. "I found Lucy at the docks. She was talking to a man about a boat" the blue cat told his friends.

Natsu instinctively jumped out the window, following the smell of brine and fish. Panic grew more as he thought there could've been a chance he'd lose her. The Grand Magic Games left a wound almost too deep to heal. Natsu didn't fully understand why the thought of losing his Lucy hurt so much. He only knew that life would be hollow without her. The Celestial Mage had become his treasure, his princess. He would be damned if something happened to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Brine spray was crawling up and falling off the sides of the wooden brig. The sea calmed Lucy, granting her a pensive mood. The memory of her late friend Aquarius flooded her mind. Even though the two rarely got along, it didn't stop her from missing the mermaid. With a sigh and heave of her shoulders, Lucy brought up her job contract. The details read:

 **Wanted**

 **A Mage to help**

 **Catch a bandit**

 **Has been terrorizing the village**

 **Bandit Name:**

 **Daron**

 **Magic:**

 **Maker Earth**

 **Reward:**

 **2,000,000 J**

 **Female mages proceed with caution**

Lucy's head tilted as she read the last line. "Why have a word of caution to female mages?" She questioned the paper. Tapping her cheek, she pondered. Giving up, she shrugged it off. The blonde made her way below deck to her cabin. The cabin wasn't very big but it did have to hammocks. Grabbing her leather bound book, she flopped into the hammock nearest.

As it swung, she curled protectively around her single entertainment source. A loud thump startled the blonde. Sitting up quickly and almost falling out of her hammock, she turned to investigate the sound. She found Natsu, blue in the face and stomach gurgling. Rage began to fill her. "Baka! Why did you follow me?" She yelled at the defenseless dragonslayer. He groaned weakly with the swaying of the ship. Letting out a huff, Lucy picked up Natsu and laid him in the ther hammock. She quickly added a mop bucket which Natsu promptly grabbed and unloaded his stomach into.

Stretching her arms from being stiff from napping, she looked at the other hammock to find her companion absent. Agitated, she fell out of her hammock. Brushing off the dust, the blonde exited to the deck above. Standing near the rail was Natsu, still green around the gills. He looked off the starboard side just staring, with the occasional heave of his stomach. Lucy walked over to help the pinkette back down below, but suddenly a deafening roar stopped her. The roar was from a giant monster of a wave. The size of the wave would have dwarfed the Phantom Lord hall in its giant state.

The warm hand of her partner grabbed her arm as the brig listed to port. Everything and everyone launched from the splintering vessel. Natsu clung to his Lucy, not letting go as they hit the water. They sank beneath the surface, watching as the ship sank to the depths.

Surfacing, both mages gasped for air. Natsu grasped at a piece of broken mast floating near by. He drug Lucy to it and she grabbed the wooden piece. "Natsu!" She excitedly pointed behind him. In the distance was a lone island. He squinted to see how far away it was. Slowly he began to drag the mast to shore with what little strength he could summon. With the occasional glance back, he could see Lucy trying to help push.

As the Crimson sun was sinking, they finally made it to shore. Both of them coughed up a small amount of sea water. Lucy laid down and Natsu sat beside her on the white glowing sand. They both gazed up at the sky wordlessly.

Darkness had fallen after the pair found some high ground. Silence filled the air between the two causing Natsu to go get some wood. When he came back he made a fire. He sat down next to Lucy who was slowly falling asleep. "Natsu?" She murmured in a hushed tone. He looked at her with no expression. "We are going to be okay right?" She asked him. A soft smile spread on his lips as she set her head on his shoulders. "Of course. It'll be fun. After all, it's always more fun when we are together" he cooed to her putting an arm around her. Truth be told, he didn't know if they were going to be okay. Light snores alerted him to her falling asleep. He rubbed her arm and whispered, "Happy birthday, Luce."

Day 1

By the time Lucy woke in the morning, the sun was climbing higher. She noticed the small fire from last night had grown. It was now a fully outfitted cooking fire. Beside it on a leaf was a bit of cooked meat. She chuckled to herself and said "well I guess sometimes a dragon does come in handy." Gingerly she picked up the leaf and took a bite. What she thought was going to be bland, actually surprised her. It was bursting with a combination of savory meat flavor. Natsu was actually a good cook. She made a mental note to have him cook more when they got back. Suddenly she was filled with longing for her apartment.

Natsu came back with some fruits cradled in his vest he fashioned into a satchel. "Morning!" He called to the blonde. She waved back at him making his heart leap for joy. He held the fruit and fish high so she could see. She gave a thumbs up and his smile in response.

When he arrived, he saw that she had built a small sleeping shack. There were several baskets and there was a bigger one in a small pool beside the shack. "Wow, you did all of this while I was gone?" He asked her. She laughed and shook her head "not all of it. Scorpio dug the pit for the water while cancer weaved the baskets. Virgo brought water for the hole. Tarsus chopped the wood while Capricorn and I built the shack. I sent like back to tell the others what happened." Natsu beamed with pride. "Let's make the best of it right?" He asked. She nodded.

After filling the fish and fruit basket, Natsu cooked some fish up for him and Lucy to eat. He watched as Lucy began to drool over the smell coming from the fire. Natsu laughed. "Everything okay?" He asked her. She nodded and wiped her mouth "it smells good" she commented. That produced a smile on Natsu's face.

After the delicious meal, Natsu and Lucy went exploring. The jungle was thick with clingy vines that refused to let go. Each time Lucy got stuck Natsu was there to detangle her. About mid afternoon they found a small pool with a waterfall. Virgo popped out of nowhere with swimsuits. Natsu quickly stripped and put his shorts on. He climbed a small rocky outcropping to the top of the waterfall. "Cannonball!" He yelled jumping straight down. The splash hit Lucy as she slipped in. "10/10!" He cheered. She giggled as he almost drowned himself.

Later that evening, they say and ate Natsu's good cooking again. Natsu put his stick down and rubbed his stomach. Lucy put hers down. "I'm sorry Natsu, for getting us in this mess" she apologized starting to tear up. Natsu's mood turned to concern when he saw. "Don't be Luce. I should've remembered that it was your birthday" he tried to comfort her. He hated to see her cry. He loved her smiles not her tears. She weakly smiled wiping her tears away "I shouldn't have acted like a brat." He smiled his big toothy grin "It's okay. Besides, we are on vacation!" Lucy nodded and couldn't help but smile back. No matter what, he always seemed to make things better.

Night fell again and with it cold crept in. In the shack was only one shelf bed. On it lay Lucy on one side and the other far side was Natsu. You could have for another person between them. Lucy's teeth rattled as she secretly wished for a warm blanket. Soon a warmth enveloped her. "If your teeth keep going like that, we will never sleep" he muttered half asleep and irritated. Soon loud snores filled the shack making Lucy giggle. "Thank you" she whispers to the dragon slayer. His arms tightened around her. Lucy fell asleep smiling and inhaling a warm cinnamon and campfire smell. To her it was the scent of safety.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 2

Natsu woke up with emptiness in his arms where Lucy should be. Bolting up, he began searching for her. He couldn't find her in the campsite or near it. With a light gust, the smell of French vanilla and strawberries filled the air from the west. He started down the path to the fishing creek. A short walk found him at the fishing hole. There stood the blonde poised to strike holding a crude spear in her hand. Her hair was tied back draping down her back that only had a white string tied across it.

Without warning, she struck as quick as laxus's lightning. "Lady Lucy is remarkable isn't she?" Asked Sagittarius. She lifted her spear to reveal a fish that would have made happy's mouth water. "That she is. I didn't know she could catch fish" Natsu remarked to the spirit. The man in the horse costume looked at him. "She asked me this morning to teach her. She is quite the quick study. Hopefully the young man who catches her eye understands that" the spirit remarked. With that, he poofed away.

Bellies full and bulging, they leaned back. "When we get back, you are cooking more often" Lucy teased. Natsu frowned causing Lucy to laugh. "Luce, your cooking tastes better" Natsu protested. "Only because I have spices. Overall you are a much better cook. Igneel must have taught you well" she commented. A solemn look spread across the fire mage's face for a moment. "He liked his food charred" he responded. The blonde turned red. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up your dad" she apologized. "It's okay, I'm sure he's up there smugly smiling at your compliment" Natsu replied with a toothy grin.

On a lonely grass knoll close to camp, the pair laid out looking up at the stars. Natsu would find a group of them and Lucy would tell him all about it. "Which one are those?" He asked her pointing to a particular grouping. She found them and recognized them instantly. "That's Perseus and Andromeda. They are husband and wife" she commented. "Are they celestial spirits?" Natsu asked. She shook her head, "No, Perseus was a Demigod and Andromeda was a princess." Natsu smiled at the sound of that word. Specially with his princess beside him. "Tell me about them" he demanded.

"Well, as Perseus was flying back from his latest feat, he came across a woman chained to a rock. He introduced himself several times but she wouldn't speak to him. As he started to leave, she blurted out her name. She told him she was princess Andromeda and that she was chained to a rock because the god Poseidon was jealous that none of his children was as beautiful as him" she spoke. "That's a stupid reason to chain someone up" Natsu commented. Lucy tossed him a dark glare. "She told him she was to be sacrificed to a sea monster. He promptly flew to her parents castle and offered to rescue her. The parents were so thankful that they offered her hand in marriage.

When he returned, Perseus found the tide rising. Not waiting long, the monster came out of the sea and using the gorgon head, Perseus slew the monster. He freed Andromeda, whom he had fallen deeply in love with at this point, and took her back to her parents. Overcome with joy, her parents married them at once.

Andromeda's uncle became enraged as she was engaged to him first" she continued. "Gross! They were gonna marry their daughter to her uncle!" Natsu exclaimed. "Do you want me to tell the story or not?" Lucy scolded. Natsu went quiet. "Perseus once again used the gorgon head to turn his foe into stone. As the years went by and the trials of Perseus ending, the gods immortalized their love story" Lucy finished. Natsu laid there thinking. He rolled over on top of Lucy and stared at her. "Be my andromeda, without the creepy uncle and sea monster" he blurted out. Lucy turned red and pushed him off. She ran to the camp and into to the shack. Her heart was pounding not from running. But from the action she had day dreamed about for so long. Natsu stayed kneeling, cursing himself. He could've went about that better.

Neither of them slept. Lucy's mind was wild with thoughts of earlier and Natsu's actions. Natsu's mind was filled with thoughts berating himself with ruining their friendship. Both of them not understanding that the other felt this way.

Sometime in the night Natsu left to find solace in his element. He thought he had ruined his chance. He knew she didn't feel that way about him. But he still did anyways. Soon the smell of tears floated from the shack. Lucy couldn't hold back tears of confusion. She wanted him back in here. She wanted to hear those words again. At the same time, she didn't know if it would ruin the close friendship they had. Both cursed themselves.

Day 5

In the following three days since that night, Lucy and Natsu wrestled with words to say. However nothing seemed right resulting in silence. Both went to gather food. Upon their arrival, they found themselves staring at small bamboo table set with food. In the background, Lyra began to sing a song. The song was about the love budding between two close friends. Virgo bowed and guided Lucy to sit while Natsu was picked up and brought to the table by Capricorn. Causing Lucy to giggle uncontrollably. "Dine with Lady Lucy" Capricorn told Natsu. The pink haired man huffed.

After dinner and the spirits disappeared, Lucy sat with Natsu at the fire. She leaned against his back. "Natsu," She started "Being with you, it's comforting. And scary. When you went away to train, I was hurt and scared. I thought I lost you for good." He sat listening. "It scared me. Because everything I wanted came true with you around and the world was bright. When you left and the guild was disbanded, it was cold" she confessed. "Luce, I hated being away from you. But I knew that I couldn't protect you if I stayed at the same strength. I missed you the whole time I was away" he told her. They both smiled at the other confessions. Natsu crawled around and touched his forehead to hers. "I promise, I will never leave you again" he vowed to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 6

Sails appeared in the bay overnight. "They found us!" Lucy cheered. She stumbled down the slope from their vantage point they had hiked to. "Luce!" Natsu called. He slid down after her catching up at the bottom. She was stopped dead at the sight of slavers. "Let's go" Natsu urged. The two began sneaking off.

Soon the sound of metal against the jungle rang out. "Scour the island! There are reports of a downed ship in this area. Any survivors will be taken!" Called a well dressed man. "Lucy, run" Natsu whispered. "Natsu" Lucy began to protest. Natsu grabbed her and held her close. "Luce, if they find you. I don't want to imagine what they will do" he told her. She whispered back "I'm not going anywhere. We do better together." Natsu pushed her away and read into her face. "Okay, but if they beat me. Run" he told her.

There were dozens of the holes like Lucy had thought of on Galuna Island. Soon they were filled with men yelling. Natsu watched from above uncomfortably as his princess lured men towards more holes. "Captain! We found a woman!" Called one of the men. Natsu stayed in his perch reluctantly. More slavers flooded the jungle surrounding Lucy. The men whistled and hollered at her like wolves on fresh meat. The captain stepped forward toward her. "Enough!" He yelled at the men. Turning towards Lucy he put his sword down. "We mean no harm missy" he tried to soothe her. With an evil grin Natsu rarely saw, she spoke to the captain "I'm not the one you should tell that to." Natsu kept from the trees landing between Lucy and the Captain. He released an unearthly growl.

Natsu stood back to back with Lucy. Sand and Fire interwoven with arrows flew in all directions. Three stood up after their assault. Suddenly from one direction, Lucy was tagged. Natsu was pulled in the other. Both fought hard against their captors to get to each other. Lucy won against her captors and ran to Natsu. She wrapped her arms as tightly as she could and instinctively planted a kiss on his soft warm lips. Time stopped as the kiss deepened. Large forceful arms wrapped around Lucy's waist pulling her away from him. "I'll come get you!" He yelled to her. He jerked again trying to get free. The men behind him forced him to the ground. The captain squatted in front of him. "A dragon slayer? You will fetch a good price" he laughed. He looked at Natsu again "Did we steal your princess, dragon?" He teased. When Natsu didn't answer, the large man kicked him square in the jaw. Lucy screamed at the action. Grabbing a handful of pink hair, he roughly pulled Natsu's face up. "Anything you wish to say to your princess?" The captain asked. A very bloody and bruised Natsu looked at Lucy. "I love you," he croaked out. Tears flowed openly as she heard those words. Just low enough for Natsu to heard but the rest to miss, she whispered "I love you too. Don't keep me waiting." With that Natsu blacked out and They were taken away.

On board, the slavers threw Natsu into a dark damp cell. The sails were loosened as Lucy was brought to the captain's quarters. She sat in the corner shivering. The crew made sure as soon as Natsu was awake they began their torment. Several joked how good the girl was. A few more beat the bars. The true torture was when Lucy started screaming. Natsu tried his hardest but the bars wouldn't submit.

Just as the light of dawn creeped through the minuscule porthole, Lucy came down in a very tattered dress holding a single candle. "Luce?" Natsu whispered pressing himself to the bars. Her face appeared on the other side. It was only dirty. "What happen?" He asked his treasure. "I took care of them. One swift Lucy kick took a few of them down" she said smiling his favorite smile. "Did they touch you?" He growled. She shook her head as he touched her cheek. He wanted to kiss her so badly. But the bars kept them apart.

Lucy started searching for the keys. Natsu chuckled at the apparent irony. "Isn't the knight supposed to rescue the princess?" He teased. Lucy laughed musically as she found the keys on the belt of a slaver. "Then we better be glad that you're no knight" she teased back. He smiled at her teasing. The locked clicked and he opened the door only to immediately grab Lucy and kiss her hard. She pulled away breathlessly. "That is a kiss" she giggled.

They climbed to the deck. Lucy lowered a small row boat. Soon as they climbed in, Natsu turned green. She got the boat on the water. With as much strength as she could, she rowed away from the silent prison and to an all familiar island. A few hours passed and they landed on a very familiar beach. Natsu flopped face first in the sand to regain his stomach. Lucy took the dirty tattered dress off and threw it in the ocean. The minute the dress floated off she found herself in Natsu's vest. "Climb aboard" he said offering a piggy back ride. She took the offer and soon fell asleep as Natsu started walking. He smiled at his precious cargo.

With the afternoon sun beating down on them, Natsu paused. His hearing alerted him to some voices. He hid as the voices grew close. Soon, the owners were in front of him. It was Gray and Erza. Happy stopped and turned around. "Natsu!" He yelled as he spotted his best friend. The blue cat flew up and buried his face in the dragon slayer's chest. "Are you and Lucy okay?" He asked. Natsu nodded and Lucy rubbed her eyes. Everyone else ran up to greet the pair. Natsu stayed close to Lucy even though they knew everyone. She was his.

The group lead them back to base camp. Natsu had pulled a cot next to Lucy. Every time she whimpered, Natsu would panic. Levy giggled causing him to draw closer to Lucy. "She has liked you for a while now. I'm surprised it took you this long. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me" she reassured the dragon slayer.

Lucy woke up first and stretched. She yelped when she saw Laxus in the chair next to them. Natsu scooted closer in response. "Didn't mean to freak you out blondie. I traded shifts with levy. Gajeel was getting antsy that she was awake for so long. I'll tell Mira you are up and ready for food" he said getting up. Before he opened the flap, he stopped. "Blondie, don't take this the wrong way. Even though Natsu and I fight a lot, we are still somewhat family. Being dragon slayers that is. The idiot is like my kid brother. Don't hurt him" He told Lucy. She smiled to his back. "Don't worry," she spoke stroking the pink hair beside her ", I don't think that we are leaving each other soon." With that, Laxus left the tent.

Everyone finished their packing and loaded on the ship. With a steady breeze, the ship lurched forward. Natsu, Gajeel, and somewhere else Laxus all turned green. "Home!" The Master called. Natsu was bent over the rail at Lucy's side. "Home sounds amazing right now" he said through the woodwork to Lucy. She smiled and stroked between his shoulder blades. "Home does sound good" she echoed the sick dragon slayer.


End file.
